


Room 206

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Series: Jongin and Kyungsoo's dirty hotel adventures [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Female Baekhyun, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is working at a hotel cleaning room and he likes it, at least, when he doesn't catch people's escapade and that one of the sexiest client ever doesn't show too much interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 206

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this story, I actually don't really know why I wrote that.  
> Try to enjoy it 8'D

Kyungsoo likes his job, he doesn’t love it and he doesn’t think about doing this all his life, but as a student for now this is good enough. He’s working in one of the many hotels around the city where he lives, he appreciates how this one is farther than most, a beautiful lake spreading in front of the main entrance. The hotel had something like 100 rooms that Kyungsoo knows by heart since he has been cleaning them for 5 years already, along with his coworkers.

It is a tiring job and sometimes Kyungsoo wishes he could be scanning items at a supermarket with an empty mind and a fake smile instead. Anyway, it doesn’t change that he knows most days would be utterly boring at such a place and that his hotel was better. Each job always come with ups and downs he thinks, like when he’s finding puke in a bathroom or has a grumpy client answering the door in the morning, but also how he likes to move while working, how he likes the wage or to find some money left for him in a room. His coworkers aren’t bad either and he’s aware it could be all worse.

In short, it isn’t the best job but it isn’t the worst and Kyungsoo is satisfied with it and the way he isn’t surprised by it anymore.

***

Kyungsoo is working since 3 hours already and everything so far is smooth and easy. This is a week day, when most of the clients are well paid workers with their fancy clothes and fancy cellphone. They are easy to deal with and Kyungsoo likes to do their rooms in the morning when they are already off to some office somewhere or in a reunion inside the building.

This is the kind of morning where the most bothering thing is Baekhyun whining about some men making innapropriate comments about her boobs, something not even related to his job in fact. This is that kind of morning and this is why Kyungsoo enters the next room on his list, after having knocked 2 times for good measure, without any other thought. He soon freezes, hearing sounds he’s sure he isn’t suppose to hear in the context of his work. 

Kyungsoo looks up quickly with big eyes, mouth half open. In front of him, further in the bedroom is a woman against the pale wall with voluminous naked noobs being fucked by one of the young customers Kyungsoo had almost collided with the previous day.

Without even wanting to, he notices how their skin are almost the same color all against each other, his eyes even fall on the form of the man’s cock entering the whimpering woman, that obviously didn’t notice Kyungsoo’s presence. His cheeks become completely hot, finally seeing the man staring at him with a small smirk on his lips without even stopping to thrust in. 

A second later, Kyungsoo runs out of the room only stopping when he’s in security in the laundry room. He gapes for air and pushes his hair out of his eyes. “What did I just see?” He’s feeling so hot right now he can’t believe he just caught the girl working at the front desk fucking with one of the sexiest clients they ever had, he had even look at his dick for god’s sake.

Closing his eyes Kyungsoo doesn’t wait to open them again, unwanted pictures behind his shut eyelids making his pants a little bit tighter than what he would like. He sighs and whines for a second about his misfortune, the man had see him and it is making everything even worse, the smirk he had stuck in his head.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, he still needs to continue his job no matter how he would like to stay hidden. His feet finally decide to walk out of the laundry room, even if he is himself wishing that lunch time will soon be there and that his face will stop being so red.

***

Can you clean 206 for me?” Kyungsoo plays with his food, a boring bowl of pasta that doesn’t appeal him at the moment even if he should be starving for moving so much while working. He didn’t went back to the room where he caught the sexual escapade and doesn’t plan to go back anytime soon, actually he is planning to avoid it as long as the man there doesn’t leave the hotel completely. This is why Kyungsoo is now asking Baekhyun to do it for him, the girl giving him a judgemental look when he asks her.  
“Why? I already have mines to do you know, plus isn’t it the room of the sexy ass you have been watching for a few days already?” She is smiling while saying this and Kyungsoo isn’t surprised she knows who is sleeping in that room since the man probably caught his best friend’s attention. It annoys him though to see how Baekhyun seems to think he has a thing for the client, not that he’s ugly but you know. “I can’t go back there, do it for me.” Kyungsoo doesn’t feel like explaining why he needs her to do the room.

She gives him a sceptical look filled with curiosity, one that he doesn’t like knowing he won’t get away from it so easily. Kyungsoo sighs while giving up on his meal, thinking back about what happened in the morning doesn’t help him to feel hungry, it actually only helsp him to get that unwanted warmth in the pit of his stomach. He glances back at Baekhyun and bites his lower lip, isn’t it better to tell her than return there? Probably “I saw an unwanted scene this morning, it would be better if you are the one going back” it annoys him really.

“His dick? Shouldn’t be a bad sight with how sexy he is.” Baekhyun gives him an amused smile while drinking juice from the straw in the little carton box in her hands, she’s obviously waiting for some more explanations. “Yeah right” He deadpans setting his bowl in his bag and glances at the clock, they still have 15 minutes.

“Wait you actually really saw his dick? How long?” He cringes at his best friend and the particular question she thinks about at first, not how or why, but how long. “Don’t know, it was burried into the girl at the front desk’s vagina” Kyungsoo is glad no one is in the break room to hear them talk about such a thing.

Baekhyun has the decency to look surprised, but she soon comes back to a smile. “Poor you, must have been horrifying to see someone’s vagina, how are your gay eyes feeling?” She finds it way too funny for Kyungsoo’s taste and it irritates him even more, he wishes the day was already over. “Will you do that goddamn room Baek?” He glares at her and wishes for it to have some effect (even if he knows it wont’t with her). 

“You no fun”

“Answer”

“Be fun come on, you could sleep with that man maybe”“He was in someone’s vagina, should I recall this to you?” He ignores the thought that comes into his mind with Baekhyun’s proposition. “I have a dick”

“I fuck both”

Kyungsoo wants to take his glass of water and throw it in Baekhyun’s face, but for the sole purpose of not breaking it and needing to clean it after he only glares again. “The room Baekhyun”  She rolls her eyes but finally nods with a tiny smile on her lips, a suggestive one.” Alright alright, maybe he will want to fuck me instead” 

Kyungsoo gets up from his place and walks to the exit of the room. “Kyungsoo! The break isn’t finished! Come on, don’t be like that” without answer the door closes behind him.

***

The next day Kyungsoo is quite annoyed, he did expect the girl at the front desk to be fired because she missed, more than once, hours at work. But what he didn’t expect is that he would need to take the place of a waiter for dinner and supper, since she was the only one that could take the girl at the front desk’s place. Kyungsoo actually doesn’t like to be there serving clients and having to be all polite and all smile when truly he isn’t, the worse part of it is that he still had rooms to do between his waiter shifts… crap he thinks.

“Was it good enough? Let me help you with those plates” He knows by the fond look on the woman he’s serving, that she appreciates his looks and tone while taking the almost empty plates from the table and he couldn’t care less. Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo puts all the dishes he has in hands into the sink, 30 minutes and he can go back to his rooms he thinks, he can’t wait.

“There are two customers left until we close your section, thank you for the help again!” Jongdae pats his shoulder with a joyful smile on his lips and Kyungsoo wonders again how he manages to keep it intact all the time. He mumbles a small ‘no problem’ before heading out of the kitchen going directly to the last two tables he has to serve, his feet freeze on the ground though, his mouth now feeling dry as he looks at the tanned man sitting there. Shit.

Kyungsoo licks his lips in an attempt to make them feel wet again and to keep composure even if his heart starts beating faster, he walks to the man even if his mind is unwilling to follow. “Mr.Kim,  how could I serve you?” He remembers the name from his sheet of rooms, his eyes travel down the man’s body but he catches himself quickly settling on the amused expression. “Jongin please, you make me feel so old.” the said Jongin looks amused at the situation, probably recognizing the man from the room service that caught him having sex. Kyungsoo doesn’t like the sincere and flirtarious smile he’s receiving, it makes his heart squeeze and his palms feel sweaty. 

“... Right, what can I serve you?” He wants to leave from here, but it doesn’t seem to be Jongin’s idea though. 

“How old are you?” Kyungsoo is surprised at the question, he would like to tell the man to stop talking to him, but he needs to be polite with each one of their customers… and the man really is too handsome for him to not want his attention in some way. God he hates the feeling.

“23, what can I serve you sir?”

“Jongin.” He answers in a distracted way before adding” I’m 27, I thought you would be younger than that, your appearance is all.. youthful let’s say.” there is a pull at the corner of his lips and his eyes seem to see into Kyungsoo, pass him even like it could feel the heat in Kyungsoo’s stomach and hear his erractic heartbeat. Breathe, he tells himself, you’re not used to fall for any… anyone actually.

“Are you the one taking care of my room today? Yesterday it was a young lady instead.” Kyungsoo feels the heat take place in his cheeks, he wants to hit that Jongin looking too satisfied with himself, he would like something else too. “I’m working here too, it will maybe be Baekhyun again.” Actually he counts on asking her again. “What can I serve you sir?” Why is this man not answering him for god’s sake ? Now he’s forced to answer him and to look into his deep black eyes, or his pretty lips or how sunkissed his skin is… god.

“hmm… serve me something hot and spicy” Jongin licks his lips and Kyungsoo wonders if he heard well or if his perverted mind is just playing tricks with him and the meaning of words. Actually, his mind would probably be less perverted if he hadn’t seen said man in front of him fucking. Yeah probably. “ Kyungsoo”

The smaller man is about to leave when he hears his name called in a low voice, he turns to stare at him but finally decides to leave anyway and hides in the kitchen. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what this is, he isn’t usually the one to get crushes on anyone even if they are handsome, he had some adventures with people around alright, some one-night stands here and there and even some boyfriends… but it would be a lie to say he had thought of sex with them as much as he’s thinking with Jongin there. It’s out of his control, he truly tries not to think about that cock entering and coming out or how his naked skin had looked, but he can’t help it and his heart isn’t helping. Even worse now, that man knows his name. Probably Baekhyun, dumb best friend.

 

“You alright Kyungsoo? Need a break?” Yixing, the cook, looks up at him in a worried way obviously not wanting for his coworkers to faint right there on the kitchen floor. “I’m fine sorry, something hot and spicy for table 4 please.” He passes a hand into his hair and walks out of the kitchen again, Yixing will deal with that command. Kyungsoo avoids Jongin with his eyes and goes to serve the other table.  
Kyungsoo went back and forth between the tables, trying to serve Jongin without leaving him any time to ask any questions or try to talk to him, he can see a disapointed frown on his features each times he leaves, without truly understanding it. When there is only Jongin left in his section he sighs in relief, he only has to go pick up the dishes and he’ll be free to return to his real job. He doesn’t understand his own reaction toward the man, but he certainly doesn’t want to discover what it is (or maybe he wants too much and this is what scares him).

“Hope you enjoyed you meal sir, it’ll be added to your tab” Kyungsoo almost shouts in victory in his head when he’s about to go away, but suddenly there is a hand on his arm making him stop right there. He stares at Jongin with big and confused eyes, his mouth opening a little in disbelief. “I asked for you to clean my room, said I didn’t like the others. Go near 2pm, thank you Kyungsoo.” Jongin releases him and even has the time to stand up and leave before Kyungsoo reacts, his cheeks all red in embarrassment. “What?” He croaks out and the victory shout in his head fades away.

***

It is already near 2 pm and even if Kyungsoo tried no one was willing to take the 206, actually they didn’t have the right to since it had been specified the man asked for Kyungsoo to clean it. All of this is annoying him greatly, he doesn’t want to go alone in that room again and to meet with the handsome man who is asking too many questions and trying to talk with Kyungsoo for no reason.  
The sensation it causes in his chest and the pit of his stomach, he doesn’t like one bit of it. Or maybe he’s just not used to it, to have a perfect stranger making those kind of thoughts and feelings appear in him. Still, now he’s stressed at the idea of knocking at the door of said man even if he has been waiting there for 5 minutes already. “Need help?” there is a hot breath against Kyungsoo’s ear and a cheerful and feminive voice ringing in them, he shivers at the sensation and he’s about to push Baekhyun away but she knocks at the door before avoiding him. “Have fun sweetheart” She throws a kiss in his direction and walks away laughing.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even have the time to recover, the door opening and a sinful sight appears in front of him. “... Want me to clean the room?” He tries to look casual but his eyes are following the wet droplets falling from Jongin’s hair to his neck, rolling down his dark skin. Biting his lower lip without noticing he waits for the man’s answer.

“Sure I was waiting for you Kyungsoo” He should stop using his name, it makes Kyungsoo’s chest do strange things and he doesn’t know him. The door is opening widely so Kyungsoo can enter and pass in front of the customer without glancing to him anymore, he doesn’t like when his clients decide to stay in the room when he’s taking care of their rooms but Jongin doesn’t seem to want to move from here.

Actually said man is walking behind Kyungsoo taking place on his bed with a book, putting glasses on the bridge of his nose, it shouldn’t look that good he thinks. “Please take care only of the dust and the bathroom, I’ll take care of my bed” Kyungsoo doesn’t even look back and only nods while beginning his usual cleaning process, there are eyes on his back and he can feel them burning him. He tries hard to not think about what he had seen the previous day in that room and how Jongin has been asking for him personnally, why?

“Are you from here?” Jongin seems in the mood to talk today Kyungsoo thinks, but he isn’t, not really. He hums at the question and continues to dust the drawer against the opposite wall. “ I see, it’s the first time I’m coming here. I actually think that I’ll live near, since I’m beginning in a new company soon… any good spots?” It makes Kyungsoo frowns and glances at the man, casual conversation is it? It is making him confused but at the same time what does he expect, for the man to take him like that girl? Shit no. (or maybe really) 

He answers quietly at each one of Jongin’s questions, going from his personal life to completely random subjects like food or atomes. Kyungsoo is aware of how Jongin is never stopping to look at him while he’s doing everything and even follows him near the bathroom when he’s there. This is almost funny how Jongin seems interested in his fucking room service man, or maybe he’s only playing with him since he knows Kyungsoo has an eye on him. 

He can’t decide between the two answers and it stresses him a little bit, the tiny light in Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to decode it. “I have two cats, I truly love how felines look actually” He hears Jongin huff at it and it makes him raises his eyes from the bathroom floor. A pout, an adorable pout was on the man’s lips… a real intense contrast with what he had shown Kyungsoo since the beginning. “I prefer dogs, they are lively and always glad to see you when you come back.” It is so cute that Kyungsoo can’t help but stare at him and laugh a little bit, such a difference. “But you know… it’s truly that I like to notice when someone is glad to see me, I like attention.” 

Biting his lower lip, Kyungsoo tries to not notice how the tone had changed in that last sentence and could suggest something else. Really he doesn’t notice. When he’s almost finished, Kyungsoo can finally try to breath properly, nothing wrong happened and Jongin was in fact really nice to talk to in some ways (innuendoes left). 

He’s coming back with some new coffee cups, placing them on the night stand when suddenly there are arms on each side of his head, surrounding him. Kyungsoo can see Jongin’s hands on the walls and he’s stuck in place, heart beating so hard. He’s sure he should try to leave, to push Jongin and tell him to go fuck himself, but actually he’s so impatient to see what will happen. “Were you thinking about being that woman yesterday?” It is hot and breathy against his ear, Kyungsoo’s eyes close by themselves as he inhales sharply, a chest against his back now.

“Because I was thinking about you against that wall, I thought about how well you would take my cock” Kyungsoo can’t believe he’s hearing this, there is a pool of heat gathering in his stomach as he feels the form of Jongin’s dick against his butt. He can’t say he hadn’t thought about it and this is why he doesn’t answer anything but lets Jongin turn him around and press him flush against the hard surface behind him. 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see how intense Jongin’s own eyes are looking directly at him, how the lust is visible on his features. “When I saw you entering the room, the look you gave me before running away” it so low and rough, the voice makes shivers go down his back. There are now lips travelling down his jaw and neck, tongue mixing in it to give delicious licks to his skin “I knew you would want it as much as I do” Jongin bites lightly but hard enough to hurt a little at Kyungsoo’s shoulder, making him gasp, hands clinging to Jongin’s bathrobe and his crotch rubs against the leg that placed itself between his own.

“You annoy me so much” He lets out those words, meaning them so much at the moment. He’s not alright with how Jongin makes his heart beats faster, how he makes goosebumps all over his arms, how the shivers running down his back are arousing and how the heat is gathering so easily in the pit of his stomach. “But I want you so much right now”

This is welcomed by Jongin’s low laugh against his shoulder, he moves his face up almost pressing their lips together when he lets out a small “I know” before finally kissing Kyungsoo slowly at first, but soon there is a tongue asking for entrance licking at his upper lip and he’s gladly giving Jongin access to it. Kyungsoo is feeling hot, with hands finding their way into his shirt and caressing his so sensitive skin, he can’t help the whimpers from escaping his throat when there are fingers pinching his nipples, making him move his hips, rubbing himself against Jongin.

He opens an eye even if still kissing, to find the waistband holding Jongin’s bathrobe. Kyungsoo wants it off badly and this is why he pulls at it with his hands, making the robe open revealing Jongin’s dark and so beautiful skin. He pushes the man lightly, breaking the kiss only to make the piece of clothe slide off Jongin’s shoulders and onto the ground, looking down Kyungsoo can notice how he’s already half hard and waiting for him.

The latter is looking at him intensely, no shame visible while standing there naked. He gets closer reaching for Kyungsoo’s shirt but seems to change his mind before reaching it. “Undress yourself for me.” Kyungsoo opens his mouth to protest, but the way Jongin is looking at him makes him change his mind and soon he’s removing his clothes slowly, making sure Jongin can see each part of his body being exposed, when he’s finish he feels a body being press against his. Skin against skin. It makes him feel dizzy with how good it feels, his arousal showing more and more between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful Kyungsoo, so beautiful you have no idea how sinful it is.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes at Jongin’s painful voice and words, he opens them again only to find Jongin’s mouth even when the latter murmurs against his lips “I’ll fuck you so good” He swears he can’t wait anymore to feel something more direct and this is why Kyungsoo lets his hand wanders down, brushing his fingers against Jongin’s cock enjoying the way it makes him shiver and inhale sharply. 

“Wait” Jongin leans to the night stand, taking a small tube and an unopened condom from the first drawer. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to look to know this is lube and he doesn’t disagree that they will need some. When there is finally some on their hands, they both take the other one in their hand stroking each other in a slow pace, not having a lot of place to move since they are almost flush skin against skin, none of them wanting to let go.

It isn’t long though before Jongin stops jerking Kyungsoo off even with his small protests to reach for his butt and palm him. “Come on, aren’t we here for that?” There is amusement in his voice but it is also kind of breathless, probably caused by Kyungsoo, who didn’t let go of his cock. "Wait" Jongin takes a step backward, ignoring Kyungsoo's disapointed whimper, to rip the condom pack open and roll it down his now hard cock.

He presses himself back right after, whispering to the other's ear. "Hold onto me” Kyungsoo gasps when he feels Jongin holding him up with his butt, automatically wrapping his legs around the latter’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. He doesn’t have the time to argue before feeling a finger teasing his entrance, he whimpers trying to push down feeling now very impatient with his dick up against his stomach. “Please”

Jongin doesn’t need more to push a finger in with more lube, adding soon another with how well Kyungsoo is taking him. Jongin isn’t kissing him anymore, looking at him fully to see each one of his reactions with his fingers fucking into him. Kyungsoo can’t believe how it is feeling good even with the strech, his members trembling under the pleasure and how he’s trying to push back onto the fingers entering him and streching him.

“You’re sinful Soo, sinful” The nickname and the words make him moan with another finger inserted in him, he wants so much more now and this is why he pushes their lips together biting there. “Please, please Jongin, just... fuck me now” Kyungsoo’s voice isn’t steady but he doesn’t have the head to mind it for now.

He feels fingers removing themselves from inside him and it makes him feel utterly empty for a second, his eyes opening to take a look to Jongin. His hair is a mess, his lips plump and red and he’s looking so impatient it makes anticipation grow in Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Please.” Jongin groans and moves so Kyungsoo’s back is pressed even more against the wall, with his hand that was fingering Kyungsoo he positions himself and finally pushes inside Kyungsoo making both of them whimper in the act.

The back of Kyungsoo’s head hits the wall but he doesn’t mind the pain, his eyes half lidded and his teeth entering his lower lip “move, please move” He tries to push back and he’s soon followed by Jongin that doesn’t wait before fucking him good like he promised. He has never done something like that, so sudden and certainly not at his job but the sensations are so worth it.

Kyungsoo’s back is rubbing against the wall and his thighs are shaking and hurting but he can’t help the moan while Jongin is finally hitting his prostate making his breath unsteady and his cock feels so hard it is painful. Jongin is breathing harshly against his neck, still holding him and fucking him hard and good, knowing he’s hitting that spot into him and probably enjoying how he’s clenching around his own dick. After some minutes Jongin reaches between Kyungsoo’s legs and strokes him until he can’t take it anymore and come between his fingers, it is not long before Jongin comes too both of them ending up panting after a good release.

Jongin moves so they fall on the bed, and he removes himself from Kyungsoo's ass, rolling the condom off closing it so he can throw it.“When do you finish work?” Kyungsoo doesn’t expect the question while opening his eyes and looking at the clock. “In 15 minutes, you were my last room.” Jongin smiles and kisses Kyungsoo sweetly, making his heart squeezes and squeals in his chest. “Good."

***  
“What have you done you look completely… oh shit.” Baekhyun looks at him with horror and excitement, two things not really going together. They are the only left and are taking their coats at the end of their shift. “You fucked with him for real! Oh god, you really did that on the job.” She looks half horrified to know her best friend had just fucked but also impressed and Kyungsoo only wants to roll his eyes and ignores her.

His cellphone suddenly vibrates in his pocket making him take it out with curiosity.

Unknown number : Baekhyun gave me you number yesterday i liked it a lot today. what about showing me around tonight or tomorrow? i would like to know you a little more than when you come clean my room. what do you think soo?

 

He smiles at his cellphone and glances at Baekhyun “I’m busy tonight forget the movie” he walks out while answering his phone ignoring his complaining best friend following him.

***  
Once upon a time I was working on my plot. So here... well this is it.   
Thank you for reading, subscribes and comments are always nice to receive <3

ps : I actually do Kyungsoo's job. Yep.

Also you can come and talk with me there ! .(^o^)/ : Tumblr (X) - Twitter (X)

**Author's Note:**

> So here... well this is it.  
> Thank you for reading and comments are always nice to receive <3
> 
> ps : I actually do Kyungsoo's job. Yep.


End file.
